Final Threat-Prologue
by T.A. Medley
Summary: Story set after Lightspeed Rescue. All rangers from Powers is Space and up have died in battle. I't up to the originals to save the world. Kind of short. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Final Threat: Prologue

By: T.A. Medley

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Power Rangers or any thing from it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is set after Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Story has to do with the rangers from the Turbo saga and down. Lost Galaxy Rangers, Space Rangers, and Lightspeed rescue rangers have all died during battle with previous enemies.. It's up to the origanals to stop them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

JULY 12,1999

"Zordon the last attempt has failed! They are too powerful, what do we do?" yelled Alpha 6 as their new command center in another world began to disintigrate.

"You must, you must, c-con," said Zordon , his voice breaking up. "You must contact the rangers, contact the rangers."

"What rangers Zordon, all are dead?"

"No, Al-Alpha, they are not. You must find them, plea-," said Zordon as another explosion erupted from outside of their fortress. "Find them!"

"Who? There are none left, they have all died."

"No. T-Tommy, Kimberley, Ad-Adam, Rocky, K-Katherine, Jason, T-Trini, all of them. They are the universes' last hope."

Just as Zordon said this, his bubble-head faded away, and the command center was filled with total darkness. Alpha knew what he had to do. Although unsure of their whereabouts, Alpha vowed to contact them someway, somehow. For if not, we would have no place to call home.

"Computer, find these rangers," said Alpha as he put a compact disc into the computer's main frame. This action used the last of the command center's power and just as the computer sent a beam to earth, the command center was hit by a laser and destroyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tell me what you think, and stayed tuned. For a Power Rangers Reunion you'll never forget. Laughs, riots, danger and romance is all in the "Final Threat: Contact" the first installment after this prologue. Coming soon!!

P.S.: REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Final Threat 2: Contact

By: .T.A. Medley

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the power rangers series, besides that I don't have money for you, so just try and sue (hey that rhymes, cool)

Author's Note: I highly recommend that you read the prologue "Final Threat: Prologue" (duh). 

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Action-Adventure

P.S.: Review, review, review!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Present Day: Australia

"And one and two and three, that's right Trish," said now 22 year-old Katherine Hillard as she ended her final dance lesson. "Just work on your pirouettes and you'll do great."

"Thanks, Kat. See you later."

"I'm out guys," said Kat as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door of the dance studio she volunteered at.

Last performance, she thought to herself.

Katherine had been dancing ever since she graduated from Angel Grove High. She was now a successful singer, dancer, and director of musicals worldwide. 

Kat walked to her black Mercedes and opened the door when an odd feeling rushed over her. She hadn't felt like this since she was a power ranger back in highschool. She would always get a churning feeling in her stomach before she'd teleport somewhere.

"That's strange," she thought as she hopped in her car and headed toward her luxury apartment building, when suddenly she noticed a bright pink light behind her.

"What the heck," she said aloud as she accelerated her speed. The faster she went the faster the light behind her went. Before she realized what was happening the light caught up to her and the strange feeling she had was more noticeable then before. Suddenly as fast as it began, it ended. She vanished right out of her car, right off the road-vanished.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove….

"That's right Tommy, now give it a little gas."

"Right, she handles turns great Joe," said Tommy Oliver as he took another turn around the racetrack.

Tommy had been racing for 4 years now and he was very good. He even went to Daytona and won.

"I'm going to bring her in," Tommy said as he slowly made the last turn around that track.

After putting the car in park, Tommy jumped out and began to walk toward his silver Mustang GT.

"Thanks for letting me ride her, Joe," said Tommy has he got into his own car.

"No problem Tommy. See you at Daytona."

Tommy pulled out of the garage and turned on the radio.

__

At about one fifty-five p.m. today in Sydney, Australia, many people phoned the police and fire department saying that a saw UFO hovering above in the sky. Earlier in the day, around ten thirty-two this morning in Newcastle, Australia and Lithgow, Australia, people claimed to have seen UFO's as well. However, after being spotted in Sydney about five minutes later the UFO seemed to have disappeared. Many of the eye witness proclaimed that, 'the blasted thing was just standing there hovering around showing this bright pink light as though it were searching for something. Me and my mates called the police and they laughed in our faces. And right after we called the bloody cops, the thing just disappeared from the sky. We were freakin' out.' If you spot any unfamiliar object in our sky's please call the police or fire department immediately. This is Daniel Richards back to you Dana.

"Weird," said Tommy as he switched from the news station to Power 106. "Oh this is my song," he said as he turned up the radio and sung along with "Danger" by Mystical. Tommy didn't realize that there was something trailing behind him. 

He looked out of his side view mirrors to make sure he could make a turn when he saw it. A bright white light approaching him—fast.

He quickly turned down the radio and grabbed for his cell phone. He fumbled with it but before he could dial 911—poof.

He was gone.

At that exact moment in Rancho Palos Verdes, California…

"Did you hear that on the news about the alien sightings in Australia?" asked Tanya Sloan as she pulled up into the driveway of her beautiful Dutch colonial home.

"They were not alien sightings, just UFO's. They could have been anything," said a voice from the other side of another phone somewhere else.

"Yeah right. What can sit in the air perfectly still for a long period of time and hover mysteriously?"

"I don't know. Just don't jump to conclusions," said the other voice.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions, I'm simply stating the facts," Tanya said as she opened the door to a large atrium inside her house. "Anyway I didn't call you to talk or more less argue about aliens. I called you to ask if you faxed the papers to April Moore."

"Who?"

"April Moore," said Tanya slowly, "You know? My business partner. She helped me start the make-up company that's keeping you employed."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say. I swear Tolsen if you weren't my brother I'd fire you."

"Well shouldn't I be glad blood is thicker than water," he said.

"Oh shut-up," said Tanya as she hung up her cell phone and climbed her spiral staircase to her room.

She looked out the window in the hallway to see something airborne approaching her home. She didn't think twice about it until a yellow light so bright protruded from it that she almost fell over.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "It's the aliens they've come to get me."

If she only knew how right she was. The 'aliens' did come—and they got her.

During that exact time in Manhattan, New York…

"Hello, Adam Park speaking. Yes this is the owner and director of Divenchi's School of Fine Art. Yes this is time for open enrollment. You must be eighteen or older, and have a high school diploma. I will send you information about our school and our requirements as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day," said Adam as he put down the microphone in his large elegant office. "Did you get that? Was it okay? Do you need me to do it over? Can I go now?"

"Yes we got it, yes it was okay, no we don't need you to do it over, and yes you can go home."

"Good job, Rachel, good job."

"Thank you, Mr. Park. Cut! Let's rap it up!"

"Good now I won't have to answer any more phone calls," said Adam as he grabbed his Gucci blazer and headed to the parking garage.

"Wait, Mr. Park. Be careful, there are aliens among us."

"Whatever you say Rachel. Adios."

Adam walked to his champagne colored BMW and opened the trunk when he spotted a green light coming from the gate. He cautiously walked over to see what it was when…

"Aw, dang!"

'They' got him too.

Meanwhile in Tampa Bay, Florida…

"Now back-walk-over to back hand-spring to a bridge. Good, now pose and smile. Great, Becca. You did wonderful. Now go practice your routine on the beam and do a couple of vaults and you can go."

"Thanks, Kim."

Kimberly Hart won the Pan Global's and on her free time is training kids for the next ones while training herself (remember the pan globals is the equivalent to the Olympics).

"See you tomorrow, Becca," said Kim as she grabbed her bag and walked to the room to change from her leotard to her regular clothes.

Out of no where a purple light came and Kimberly vanished. Without a trace.

The same thing happened to Jason, Zack, Trini and Rocky. All four of them chipped in a bought a martial arts dojo and named it the power dojo (how original-I know). They were closing up when a mixture of colors came through the large windows in the back of the dojo.

"Stay here," said Rocky DeSantanos. 

He slowly walked over the window and opened it up and at that exact moment the light became brighter and he dissapeared along with Trini, Jason, and Zack. But what is making them disappear and for what reason? Could it be Zordon or someone else? All the rangers who were currently applicable were taken away. What could possibly be going on out there in space? Who are these mysterious kidnappers and are they good or evil?

Find out in "Final Threat 3: History". Coming soon.

So, what do you think? Review~

Hope u liked =^_^=


End file.
